Después del amanecer
by Luriana
Summary: AU. Después de un concierto, Harry se encuentra en el único bar que vio abierto quedando profundamente seducido por la chica detrás de la barra. Al no encontrarla a la mañana siguiente a su lado, decide emprender la búsqueda para recuperarla, metiéndose en ciertos problemas e incomodando a una pareja que está próxima a casarse. Hanny/Dramione


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está en esta historia me pertenece, salvo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir.

Advertencia: Está historia contiene Dramione y los personajes pueden ser muy OOC

La historia está basada en la canción **"Y nos dieron las diez" de Joaquín Sabina**.

* * *

 **Después del amanecer**

Febrero 14, 2003

España estaba siendo un lugar agradable para pasar las vacaciones, el sonido de las olas acompañado de los violines estaba relajando demasiado a los turistas que habían optado ir al concierto de esa noche.

Un chico de mediana estatura, cabello negro y ojos verdes hacia un esfuerzo increíble por quedarse despierto, una chica de cabello castaño le deba un codazo cada que bostezaba.

—Recuérdame que jamás te deje elegir actividades nocturnas, Hermione—comentó el chico una vez que acabó el concierto—ahora entiendo porque tú novio no quiso venir con nosotros.

—Es cultural, Harry—le recordó—Y Draco no vino porque se sentía mal, los mariscos parece que le hicieron daño.

Comenzaron a caminar por el malecón, Hermione se desenredaba el cabello que por la humedad se le estaba esponjando.

—Comeré en el mismo lugar que él la próxima vez que tengas boletos para conciertos.

—A Draco también le gusta la cultura—Harry rodó los ojos—y agradece que te regaló su boleto.

—Nada más faltaba que hubiera tenido que pagar por ver esto.

Hermione no dijo nada, era imposible hablar con su amigo.

Su destino era el hotel donde estaban hospedados, sin embargo Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para irse a meter a un cuarto de hotel en su último día de vacaciones.

Estaba todo oscuro en la calle, sin embargo a los lejos, un bar aún indicaba que tenía vida.

—¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó Harry a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza y agregó:

—Si Draco no estuviera vomitando en estos momentos, lo aceptaría pero tengo que ir a ver como está y ver si hay alguna farmacia abierta a estas horas.

Aunque no dijo nada, la cara de Harry dejo ver cierta decepción.

—Pero quédate tú—se apresuró a decir Hermione—sin problema.

—Es muy tarde—observó Harry—no dejaré que te vayas sola.

Hermione rodó los ojos

—Estamos a unos cuantos metros del hotel, no me pasará nada—le dio un beso en la mejilla—anda.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

Al encontrarse solo, suspiró, la vida de soltero ya le estaba aburriendo y más el ser un pegote en la relación Draco y Hermione. Pero ni su cabeza ni su corazón estaban listos para enamorarse. O eso creyó hasta que abrió la puerta del bar.

Una cabellera roja perteneciente a una mujer de estatura media y cuerpo esbelto lo hizo fijar la mirada detrás de la barra. Segundos después, unos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los de él.

Las palpitaciones en su corazón aumentaron cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa, perdiendo el piso se acercó a la barra, sin que la chica pelirroja le quitara los ojos encima se sentó.

—Estamos por cerrar—le comentó con una dulce voz—pero aún puedo ofrecerte algo ¿Qué deseas?

Harry pensó que podía ser una indirecta, pero prefirió no arriesgarse.

—Un whiskey.

La chica pelirroja sonrió y con una agilidad impresionante le sirvió la bebida en una copa.

—Cerramos en 10 minutos—le comentó muy cerca de su oído y le guiñó el ojo.

La piel del muchacho cobró vida, provocando que todo su cuerpo se erizara. La pelirroja se giró dejando su mano sobre la barra y Harry colocó su mano sobre la de ella, inmediatamente la retiro apenado.

La gente se fue marchando poco a poco.

—Te toca cerrar, Ginevra—comentó un hombre que se abrochaba el abrigo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Segundos después las únicas personas dentro del bar eran ellos dos.

—¿Así que te llamas Ginevra? —preguntó Harry mientras la chica salía detrás de la barra

—Ginny—le tendió la mano.

—Harry—respondió el saludo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras seguían con las manos unidas.

—Tengo que cerrar—le recordó Ginny—si gustas puedes terminar tu trago en la barra y salimos por la puerta de atrás.

—Claro—asintió nervioso

La miró dirigirse a la puerta, su forma de caminar lo enloqueció, llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla que le ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo y le resaltaba sus curvas. Volvió a fijar su vista en la copa que tenía casi vacía, postergando el momento de terminarla.

No había duda alguna, estaba enamorado de una mujer que tenía 10 minutos de conocer, y cómo no hacerlo, si segundos después está se posó detrás de él y le susurró al oído:

—¿Nos vamos?

La piel del muchacho se erizó nuevamente. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

Ginny fue detrás de la barra para tomar su abrigo y bolso, recogió el vaso de Harry y le indicó donde estaba la puerta.

Una vez fuera, Ginny encendió un cigarro, Harry dudoso de las intenciones de la muchacha prefirió despedirse, después de decirle que había sido un gusto haberla conocido.

Emprendió su camino al hotel pero una voz lo detuvo

—¡Harry—lo alcanzó Ginny—es catorce de febrero—se mordió el labio—no quisiera pasar la noche sola.

El rostro de la muchacha tomó el color de su cabello. Harry sonrió.

—No creas que siempre me voy con los clientes—se apresuró a decir.

—Shh—Harry le colocó el dedo en los labios—no me importa.

Y sin más, la besó.

Caminaron abrazados dirección al hotel donde Harry, Hermione y Draco se estaban hospedando, besándose en cada esquina que se detenían para cruzar.

Ginny no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, era la primera vez en su vida que una persona la alborotaba tanto a solo 10 minutos de conocerla. Pero qué se podía esperar después de que esos ojos verdes la miraran con tanta intensidad y deseo.

Llegaron al hotel, no sabían qué hora era, sólo sabían que con cada beso la necesidad de estar juntos incrementaba y que la ropa estaba quedando de sobra en ese lugar.

Al entrar a la habitación Harry se deshizo de su chaqueta y de un movimiento desprendió los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja. Su piel era tan suave y su cuello olía tan bien, esto lo descubrió cuando empezó a besarlo. El contacto con su piel lo encendía y poco a poco perdía el raciocinio.

Las manos de ella no estaban quietas, después de recorrer toda la espalda de su acompañante lo obligó a quitarse la playera para después empujarlo sobre la cama y quedar sobre él.

Los minutos no pasaban al estar su piel cada vez más en contacto. Entre beso y caricias se despojaron de toda barrera que les impedía inhalar su aroma más profundo. La luna los alumbraba, resaltando las pecas que la pelirroja poseía en su cuerpo desnudo, las cuales fueron cubiertas por besos.

El momento del climax llegó cuando Ginny endureció sus músculos y arqueó su espalda, aunque quería cerrar los ojos, no pudo. El contacto con esos ojos verdes la hizo transportarse a universos desconocidos y el verlos una vez más tan cerca le ayudo a relajar su cuerpo después de que todo el placer había invadido cada uno de sus sentidos.

Harry le besó la frente, la nariz y los labios, para después envolver su cuerpo sudoroso con el de ella que aún tenía la respiración agitada.

Ese 14 de febrero dos personas durmieron abrazadas siendo la luna su único testigo.

…

El sonido de la puerta lo obligó a abrir los ojos con mucha pesadez. Estiró su brazo para sentir a su acompañante pero solo sintió el espacio vacío de la cama.

—¡Voy! —gritó cuando volvieron a tocar.

Se levantó rápidamente y se colocó los boxers que estaban en medio de la habitación, se apresuró a abrir creyendo que era Ginny la que tocaba con tanta desesperación, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

—¿Hermione? — preguntó dejando ver decepción en su rostro.

La muchacha asomó su cabeza al interior de la habitación sorprendida ante la reacción de su amigo.

—Tenemos que estar en una hora en el aeropuerto.

Harry pareció no entender lo que su amiga acababa de decir, parpadeo muchas veces intento enfocarse en la realidad, ¿Lo había soñado? No, era imposible, el espacio aún tenía el aroma de la pelirroja y la sensación de sus caricias recorría toda su piel.

—Por piedad Potter, vístete— la voz del novio de su amiga lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione

—¿No vieron salir a una chica pelirroja de está habitación?

Hermione y Draco se miraron extrañados.

—¿Tan mal estuviste que huyó de ti para evitar que lo repitieran? —se burló el hombre rubio recibiendo un codazo de su novia.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla—dijo el moreno corriendo al interior de su habitación.

—¡Harry, no! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Le gritó su amiga—el taxi no tarda en llegar.

Al parecer, Harry no la escuchó, estaba decidido a salir en busca de la mujer que lo había hecho pasar una noche increíble.

Hermione comenzó a desesperarse y corrió a sacar la ropa del closet de su amigo.

—Tranquila, Hermione—le pidió Draco—si quiere perder el vuelo, allá él, que busque a la pelirroja y que vuelva cuando le dé la gana a Londres.

—No me importaría si mañana no tuviéramos la junta con los clientes…

—Ustedes pueden firmar sin problema—intervino Harry

—Tenemos que firmar los tres—aclaró Hermione

Harry la miró por unos segundos pero después volvió a arreglarse.

—Hermione tiene razón, Potter—le insistió Draco—así que mueve tu trasero.

Draco y Harry eran compañeros de la universidad, si bien no eran amigos eran compañeros con la misma visión empresarial, así que eso fue la clave a la hora de formar su empresa inmobiliaria que ahora estaba en crecimiento. Hermione era amiga del segundo desde niños y sin duda la persona más inteligente que él conociera, por lo que no dudó en hacerla socia desde un principio. Los tres hacían un buen equipo, los contactos de Harry, la persuasión de Draco y la inteligencia de Hermione los había ayudado a llegar lejos.

Así que por más que Harry quería quedarse no pudo contra las amenazas de sus compañeros de viaje.

—¿Al menos podemos pasar por el bar? —preguntó el moreno una vez en el taxi después de contarles la historia a grandes rasgos.

El taxi tomó la calle donde estaba el bar, sin embargo éste se encontraba cerrado lo que causo una decepción para Harry y un motivo de burla por parte de Draco.

Harry se sentía decepcionado ¿Por qué se había ido así? Ni siquiera sabía su apellido para buscarla, pero al menos sabía dónde trabajaba y el día menos pensado podría ir a visitarla. Pues ella no era una conquista de noche, Ginny era la mujer que había robado su alma y a la única que podría entregarle su corazón.

…

—¿Estás seguro, Harry?

Había pasado un año desde su visita a España, desde la firma con esos clientes las oportunidades de crecimiento aumentaron por lo tanto el trabajo también. Eran jornadas muy largas de laburo, se habían olvidado de su vida familiar y social, aunque también ese año fortaleció la relación de Draco y Hermione a tal grado que se habían comprometido hacía varios meses.

—Tengo que ir Hermione, ella tiene que ser mi pareja en su boda.

Se encontraban en una cafetería, habían optado por tomarse un respiro y pensar unas nuevas vacaciones.

—Pero no sabes nada de ella—insistía la castaña—¿qué tal si era casada? ¿si ya se casó?

—O tal vez no quiera verte—añadió Draco—se fue en medio de la madrugada, no te dijo nada, no dejó nombre ni teléfono. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere que la busques?

Harry le dedicó una mirada de desagrado, no había pensado en esa posibilidad y por más que le molestara, Draco tenía razón.

—No les estoy pidiendo que me acompañen y no tengo nada que perder al ir a buscarla. Pierdo más estando aquí preguntándome por ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos

—Está bien, salimos mañana—Harry la miró extrañado—no te dejaré ir solo, si la encuentras y ella también está muy enamorada de ti, me pierdo. Pero si lo que Draco y yo decimos es cierto, te regresas conmigo enseguida, ¿estamos?

—Ya escuchaste, Potter—siguió Draco—a donde vayas tú va mi esposa y a donde vaya ella, voy yo.

Harry no pudo no sonreír, sin embargo ya se sentía un poco incómodo de los cuidados de su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente empacaron sus cosas y partieron hacia Ibiza.

…

Draco había tenido que usar todas sus armas de persuasión aparte de varios ingresos de la empresa para poder sacar a Harry de la delegación mientras que Hermione arreglaba todo el paleo y se comprometía que dejarían pronto el país.

—El señor Potter está acusado de vandalismo, se dedicó a apedrear el banco principal de la ciudad.

Harry salió detrás de un mostrador con las manos esposadas, la camisa abierta y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

—Además de eso estaba en estado de ebriedad—continuó el juez.

—Lo sentimos—agregó Hermione—le prometemos que el día de hoy volveremos a Londres.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta una vez que a Harry le devolvieron sus pertenencias y le quitaron las esposas, pero este no se contuvo las ganas y volvió al escritorio del juez dando un golpe en la mesa.

—Había un bar donde ahora esta ese banco, ¿Qué paso con él?

—Harry, por favor—le dijo Hermione mientras le sujetaba el brazo para que volviera con ellos.

El juez lo miró con duda, sin duda veía en Harry mucha desesperación.

—Lo demolieron hace poco más de 8 meses—respondió la autoridad muy tranquilo.

—¿Y la gente que trabajaba ahí? —Preguntó el ojiverde alterado—había una chica, hermosa, cabello rojo, ojos color chocolate, se llama Ginevra.

Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó a la escena, intento llevarse a Harry por la fuerza. Pero el señor los miró por detrás de las gafas de media luna.

—Según la descripción, me parece que hablas de la hija menor de los Weasley—Harry abrió la boca pero el juez impidió que dijera algo—pero pierden su tiempo si los buscan, esa familia se fue hace tiempo de acá, días después de que cerraran el bar. Y no me pregunte a dónde porque no lo sé. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo y es mejor que se vaya antes de que lo arreste de nuevo por impertinente.

El rostro de Harry se tensó, había sido un error ir hasta ese lugar pensando que la encontraría, Draco y Hermione tenían razón, estaba sobre valorando una situación que había comenzado y terminado la noche del 14 de febrero del año anterior. Pero no podía darse por vencido, ahora conocía el apellido de la chica, él tenía muchos contactos y estaba seguro que algún día la volvería a ver.

Durante el vuelo de regreso, la pareja no quiso dirigirle la palabra a Harry, Hermione estaba muy avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amigo y Draco seguramente estaba tramando algo. Añadiendo que, faltaban ya pocos días para su boda.

Al llegar a Londres, Harry le pidió a todos sus contactos que buscaran a Ginevra Weasley por todo el mundo y cada tarde que le llegaban con la noticia de que no había tal muchacha en alguna de las ciudades que ese día habían buscado, se tomaba un trago de whiskey y aventaba el vaso contra la pared al terminarlo. Pronto tendría que comprar otra vajilla.

…

Hermione lucía un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su belleza, su padre la llevaba del brazo para entregarla en el altar a quien sería su compañero de toda la vida. A pesar de todo, Harry era uno de los padrinos, así que se encontraba junto a Draco hasta el frente de la iglesia.

—Quita esa cara, Potter—le dijo el rubio mientras sonreía por la entrada de su novia—tal vez hoy encuentres a alguien que te haga olvidar todo.

Harry quiso responder pero el coro comenzó a cantar y todos los invitados se levantaron para ver como Hermione se acercaba a su prometido. Se sentía tan deprimido de ir solo a ese evento, los demás padrinos iban con sus parejas. Incluso Pansy Parkinson, su ex novia y amiga de Draco, entrelazaba los dedos con un hombre moreno que la miraba con ternura. Miró al resto de los invitados y se sorprendió mucho de que hubieran invitado a uno de los clientes, que según recordaba se llamaba Ronald Weaverly o algo por el estilo, en realidad no le importaba mucho.

No pudo evitar sentir el nudo en la garganta cuando su mejor amiga dijo "Sí acepto" y le puso el anillo a su esposo. A pesar de que en un principio se había opuesto a la relación de esos dos porque conocía a Draco Malfoy desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba seguro de que eran una buena pareja y que mutuamente se hacían muy felices. Tampoco pudo no sentir envidia, él nunca había querido de esa forma y ahora estaba enamorado de una mujer a la que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca en su vida.

La recepción fue muy bonita, no habían estimado en gastos y habían elegido el lugar idóneo para ellos. Era un jardín demasiado amplio con fuentes que emitían colores. Los invitados estaban disfrutando del cóctel de bienvenida mientras él sentado en su mesa se preguntaba qué sería de Ginny.

—Anímate, Harry—le dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

—Hola, Pansy—sonrió al ver de quien se trataba y la invitó a sentarse.

—¿Sigues sin encontrar tu chica misteriosa?

Harry rodó los ojos

—¿Draco te contó?

—Estaba un poco desesperado—afirmó—lo entiendo, con tantos pensamientos en su mente respecto a la boda y tú metiéndote en líos en España—Harry le dedicó una mirada—tranquilo, yo sólo venía a saludarte, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Desde la universidad—recordó Harry.

—Sí, fue bonito—sonrió la morena—y te deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a quien estas buscando.

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue en busca de su novio.

—¡Pansy! —se levantó rápidamente Harry y trató de seguirla

No sabía bien para qué la quería, pero necesitaba seguir platicando con ella, la conocía y sabía que estaba ocultándole algo. Además su relación no había terminado mal, fueron amigos un tiempo después y si dejaron de frecuentarse fue porque las actividades de ambos se lo impidieron.

Sin embargo no pudo alcanzarla pues en medio del jardín, con una copa en la mano, se encontraba una muchacha de cabello rojo, con un vestido verde y unas zapatillas que la hacían ver más altas. Se encontraba con Ronald, hablaban con mucha familiaridad, como si se conocieran de años. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, hasta que ella se percató de su presencia y volteó.

Nuevamente los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grandes y expresivos ojos cafés pertenecientes a la muchacha que había sido causante de sus insomnios durante poco más de un año.

Ella no tuvo ningún reparo en acercarse a él.

—Ginny Weasley—le estiró la mano pero Harry seguía inmóvil ante ella.

Harry no pudo articular palabra, en lugar soltó una risita de nervios y seguido de esto abrazó a la muchacha.

—No tienes idea cuánto te he buscado—dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar.

Se separó para mirarla a los ojos pero enseguida volvió a envolverla en sus brazos.

—Regresé a tu bar hace poco y…

—Sí—lo interrumpió la pelirroja—leí en las noticias que apedrearon el banco que ahora está ahí.

Harry se sonrojó apenado, no sabía qué hacer, había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo y ahora que la tenía enfrente se quedaba inmóvil y sin palabras. Así que ella lo ayudo un poco, proponiéndole que fueran a dar un paseo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente el ojiverde.

—Mis hermanos son clientes potenciales de Homes Dreams Corporation—contestó Ginny—inmobiliaria que según sé pertenece a ti y a los recién casados, ¿O me equivoco? —Harry se quedó callado—Ellos vinieron a hacer negocios a Londres y yo me quedé allá mientras terminaba la carrera, ahora trabajo con ellos en lo que encuentro algo que hacer por mí misma.

Harry la miró sorprendido. Y se golpeó mentalmente por no recordar a sus clientes, no eran Weaverly, su apellido era Weasley.

—¿Tú sabías que yo iba a estar aquí? —preguntó Harry,

—Claro, eres amigo de los novios. Además—tomó aire—el novio fue a buscarnos a mis hermanos y a mí para invitarnos a la boda, no tiene mucho, fue después de que regresaron de Ibiza. Primero se aseguró de que yo no estuviera casada o en alguna relación, después fue muy enfático en que no faltara.

Estúpido Malfoy, ¿por qué no le había dicho que ya sabía de quién se trataba? Ahora entendía por qué se burlaba cada que pedía fueran a buscarla. Le cobraría todos los vasos que había roto.

—Entonces ¿No tienes compromiso? —preguntó Harry, ella negó con la cabeza—¿por qué te fuiste esa noche?

Ginny suspiró

—Fue una noche espectacular—sonrió—pero no era real. Tú eras un extranjero y no quería ser la chica boba del pueblo que se enamora de alguien a primera vista. Volverías a tu país, yo seguiría con mi vida y ese 14 de febrero sólo quedaría en nuestras mentes como un sueño.

—¿Y por qué viniste a Londres a buscarme?

La carajada de Ginny resonó por todo el jardín.

—Yo no vine a Londres a buscarte, Harry—respondió—yo vine con mis hermanos. Pero cuando leí que un hombre extranjero había lanzado piedras contra mi ex lugar de trabajo, me quedé pensando en ti y no fue hasta que Malfoy fue a buscarnos que me enteré estabas aquí, me contó que no has dejado de pensar en mi—sonrió y le acarició una mejilla—y aunque pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, supe que el destino estaba conspirando a nuestro favor, porque también te recordaba mucho.

Harry le besó la palma de la mano y segundos después se hincó.

—No, no, no—se apresuró a decir Ginny.

—Tranquila—sonrió el ojiverde—¿Ginny Weasley, te gustaría que nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocernos?

Ginny sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse, cuando lo tuvo a su altura no dudó en besarlo tiernamente para después subir un poco la intensidad.

—Claro que sí—sonrió en medio del beso.

…

—Pasajeros del vuelo 315, le informamos que el avión está por despegar.

Draco y Hermione recogieron sus maletas de mano y se levantaron de su asiento.

—¡Draco! ¡Hermione! —Harry llegó corriendo sujetando la mano de Ginny.

La pareja lo miró incrédulo.

—Harry, nuestro avión está por irse—le dijo Hermione.

—Lo sé, lo sé—intentaba recuperar la respiración—es sólo que, quería agradecerle a Draco lo que hizo por mí.

—No lo hice por ti—respondió el rubio, abrazando a Hermione y dirigiéndose a la puerta de abordaje—lo hice por nosotros. Mira Harry, tú eres el mejor amigo de Hermione y ella te adora, yo te tengo cierto aprecio y estoy feliz de que seamos socios. Pero ella y yo, estamos casados ahora, necesitamos nuestro espacio, así que confiamos en ti Ginny para que nos ayudes a estar solos al menos en nuestra Luna de miel.

—Adiós Harry—le dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla—cuídalo Ginny, por favor.

Harry y Ginny vieron como Draco y Hermione entregaban sus pases de abordar. Y después se miraron.

—¿Sabes? El día que te conocí, Draco se enfermó y yo tuve que ir a un concierto horrible con Hermione—le dio un beso en la nariz—pero tengo que admitir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Ginny le besó los labios.

—Vamos, Harry—le dio la mano—comencemos a conocernos.

Y después de devolverle el beso, se encaminaron a la ciudad, ahora ya tendrían días, meses e incluso años para conocerse de verdad.

* * *

 _Si alguien está leyendo esto, ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Está historia la inicié a principios de año para publicarla el 14 de febrero, pero por cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración apenas hoy pude terminarla. La canción siempre me ha parecido linda, así que me animé a tomarla como base para esta historia._

 _Si les gustó o no, agradecería mucho su opinión._

 _Un beso_

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
